All the Secrets You Keep
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: The Glee cast comes to Central City for a ten year reunion. Are Barry and Kara prepared to face their pasts as Sebastian Smythe and Marley Rose? And how will the Glee cast react to seeing them after so long, especially Barry?
1. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Arrowverse**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

* * *

Barry stared at Kara across the table. "I can't believe that they decided to have the Glee reunion in Central City. Now I have no excuse not to go."

Kara sighed. "It will be okay. Maybe they'll have forgotten about you." Barry scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. You didn't try to blind one of their friends with a slushy."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Well, I forgave you. And even though I wasn't there at the time of the slushy incident, I heard the same stories people like Jake and Ryder heard and they will have an opinion on it. And besides, Mon-El, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and I will be there to back you up."

Barry smiled gratefully. "You know, you would be acting this way as well if the reunion was in National City."

Kara frowned. "Only because I'm trying to hide from my ex-boyfriend who most likely wants to get back together with me."

Barry frowned. "Now hopefully I can hide from them before the reunion."

The CC Jitters bell sounded from behind Barry.

"Marley?" Kara and Barry heard a voice call out.

Barry buried his head in his hands.

"Its Blaine isn't it?"

Kara nodded. Barry kept his head down as Blaine walked over.

"Marley, is that you? No one has heard from you in forever. We all thought you were dead. Is that your boyfriend?"

Both Kara and Barry blanched at the idea.

"No. This is just my friend." He nodded.

"Are you coming to the reunion?"

Barry mumbled something under his breath, and Kara turned to look at him.

"You do not have the worse luck in the world. No, they are not going to kill you. I'm still running from my ex-boyfriend remember. I've known you since high school, Bar. If I can forgive you, they can too. Remember, I know the same stories even if you were a better person by the time I met you. If you can get them to forgive you, they all will forgive you. Well just ask him before anybody else shows up. Bar, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe forgave you, the rest will too. Stop being so scared, you've faced worse. Okay, good for you."

Blaine watched this conversation with interest. Barry sighed and lifted his head.

"Hey Blaine."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	2. The Past Can Come Back to Haunt You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Arrowverse**

**Chapter 2: The Past Really Can Come Back to Haunt You**

* * *

Blaine looked at Barry, shocked.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here? I would think you would be the last person to come to this reunion considering everything that happened."

Barry shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on coming to the reunion. You all just decided to host the reunion in the same city that I live in." He turned to Kara. "Well, guess my idea of avoiding everyone before the reunion just backfired." He turned back to Blaine. "Who even organized the reunion and why did you decide to hold it in Central City of all places?"

"Well, Sam and I organized the McKinley side of the reunion and Wes and David organized the Dalton side of it. And we decided to hold in Central City because it has the Flash and you know how big superhero fans who are. Though we were debating whether or not to hold it in National City, because they have Supergirl, Metropolis, because they have Superman, or Star City, because they have the Arrow and the other vigilantes. But in the end, we decided that we liked Central City the best."

Barry had to hold back a laugh. The reunion, that he didn't even want to go to, was hosted in his city, because of him. It was almost too funny. Barry sighed.

"Blaine, can you at least not tell anyone that Marley and I are here. I haven't officially decided whether or not I'm going and I don't want them to come looking for me. I know you have partially forgiven me and Marley definitely has, but I am not sure about Santana or Kurt or anyone else. I don't want them to come looking for me and I don't know if I will be able to bite my tongue around Santana."

Blaine nodded. The CC Jitters bell rang again.

"Barry?" Iris called. "I met some people from out of town. Maybe you and Kara can show them around Central while they are here. They are here for a high school reunion as well. Those seem to be pretty popular in Central right now."

Barry turned around to meet the shocked faces of Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. He sunk down in his seat.

"Iris. These are people from high school and not Dalton."

"Oh." She looked apologetic. "I didn't know. I'm sorry Barry."

He shrugged it off. "Its okay Iris. I would have probably run into them anyway. After running into Blaine, there is no way I wasn't running into Kurt." He turned to Kara. "Well Kara, looks like I'm going to the reunion after all and helping you deal with Jake. And besides, nothing will happen, especially with Cisco and Mike there. You know Cisco looks after you like an older brother. There is no way he is going to let your cheating ex-boyfriend try to get back with you when you are with Mike."

Kara chuckled. "I wouldn't want to get on the other side of Cisco's wrath either."

Kurt frowned at the scene. "I didn't think you would want to show your meerkat face around us again Smythe. Especially considering everything that happened in high school."

Barry sighed. "You seem to forget I helped Blaine purpose to you. And I wasn't planning on even coming to the reunion in the first place, except now I kinda have to. You guys just decided to host it in the city I live in." Barry glanced at his phone and reeled back in shock. "Oh shoot. I'm going to be late. Singh is going to kill me. See you guys later."

He jumped up from the chair, grabbed his phone and coffee, and ran out the door. Kara chuckled.

"Even now he's still late. Anyway, I probably have to get going too. See you guys at the reunion."

Kara left the coffee shop, leaving a confused Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana, and an ashamed Iris.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	3. The Return of an Old Foe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Arrowverse**

**Chapter 3: The Return of an Old Foe**

* * *

A few days later, Barry and Kara entered the reunion. After much persuading, Kara had finally convinced Barry to go to the reunion. Kara was taking Mon-El and Caitlin as her plus twos and Barry was taking Cisco and Iris as his plus twos. As the six entered the warehouse just outside Central where the reunion was located, Blaine looked up from where he was chatting with Mike and Tina to go over and say hi. Mike and Tina had gotten married about four years ago, and couldn't be happier.

"Hi Sebastian, Marley. Who is this?"

"Well, you've already met my wife Iris. And this is Mike, my boyfriend." Kara said, pointing to Mon-El. "And our friends Caitlin and Cisco."

"We wanted to hear Barry sing." Cisco piped up. "We all heard Kara sing at Barry and Iris' wedding but none of us have heard Barry."

Blaine grinned. "Well you are in for a treat, Sebastian is a great singer." He then turned to Kara and Barry. "Sebastian, Marley, can I talk to you two alone for a second?"

The two ex-glee club members nodded and followed Blaine over to a corner, away from the chatter. Mon-El, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco left to meet everyone and introduce themselves. Barry turned to his former enemy.

"What do you want Blaine?"

"I keep hearing your friends refer to you as Kara and Barry, not Sebastian and Marley. And what happened, I thought you were gay but now you have a wife."

Barry sighed. "I was born Bartholomew Sebastian Henry Allen, but I went by Barry. When I was eight years old, my mother was murdered by something that seemed impossible and my father was sent to jail for it. Iris was my best friend and her dad, Joe took me in and became my foster father. I was bullied when I was in middle school, since I had a dad in jail and the bullies became too much. When high school came around, Joe asked if I wanted to stay with my aunt Sarah and my uncle Luke, whose last name was Smythe. I agreed and we lived in Paris for a year. When I came to Dalton, I decided I would never let the bullies get to me ever again. I went by Sebastian and adopted my aunt and uncle's last name. I changed my personality completely and acted like a complete dick to you and Kurt. I was never even gay in the first place and for everything I put you through, I'm sorry."

Blaine looked completely shocked by this revelation, but turned to Marley. She sighed. "I was also bullied in high school, for being the unpopular girl. My sophomore year, my mom told me that I could go live with her sister Millie in Lima and I accepted. I changed my name to Marley, went by Millie's last name Rose, dyed my hair brown, and stopped wearing my glasses. At the end of the year, when Sue transferred us all out of McKinley, I went back to Midvale and my old life."

Their conversation was interrupted by the lights flickering out and the warehouse going black. A few screams were heard and the lights quickly blinked back on. Standing in the middle of the warehouse was a man. He was dressed in a navy blue parka with white fur on the hood. He wore navy blue jeans and black boots. On his face were a set of googles and he wielded a fancy gun. He gazed wearily around the warehouse.

"Bring me the Flash. I know you are in here, why don't you come out. Besides, I know your identity so I could just out you no matter what."

Barry sighed, before making eye contact with Kara, Cisco, and Caitlin, and nodding. Caitlin turned into Killer Frost, startling Sam and Mercedes, who had been talking to her. Cisco snapped on his Vibe glasses, before nodding at a shocked Artie. Kara and Barry shrugged apologetically at Blaine before transforming into their superhero personas. The four heroes joined each other in the center of the room, staring down Snart.

Barry sighed. "You know Snart, it was not a good idea to challenge us in a warehouse that has four heroes. Also, aren't you supposed to be dead and you know, on my side?"

Snart chuckled. "I was in a Timeship Barry, I can come to any time I want. And besides, don't you know that a tiger never changes its stripes."

Kara stopped, hearing the tell-tale sound of Oliver and the other vigilantes heading their way. One of the ex-New Directions or ex-Warblers must have called for help.

"Get out the way!" She screamed, knocking all the people away from the wall, seconds before Oliver's motorcycle broke through, Diggle, Dinah, Rene, and Curtis following close behind.

Oliver hopped off his motorcycle, yelling instructions at his team.

"Black Canary, Wilddog, Mister Terrific, go left. Killer Frost, Vibe, Spartan, go right. Flash, circle him. Supergirl, approach him from the top so he can not get away. Everyone close in."

Through the work of all the vigilantes, Barry managed to get the cold gun away from Snart, before Cisco put the cuffs on him. Barry sped off with both Snart and the cold gun, dropping Snart off at CCPD first before putting the cold gun in locked storage at STAR Labs and heading back to the warehouse. He arrived just as Oliver was getting on his motorcycle.

"Thanks for your help Green Arrow." Barry said, shaking his hand.

Oliver nodded at Barry, and then at Kara. "No problem Flash, and have fun at your reunion." He said, before speeding off. In a few seconds, nothing was left but dust. The four recently unmasked heroes, turned around to see the faces of all the ex-New Directions and ex-Warblers staring at them in shock and admiration. Finally, Kurt broke the silence.

"You're the Flash."

Barry shrugged and took off his mask. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions."

That night, Iris and Barry collapsed into bed in their shared apartment, exhausted from all the questions. Just as he was about to go to sleep, Barry turned to his wife and sighed.

"Well, today went well."

Iris nodded and soon the two of them had drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you wanted a big fight scene but I am terrible at writing them. I decided I rather have a scene that is well written, but no fight scene is described, then a scene where the fight scene is described, but it's badly written. So, I'm sorry if you wanted one described.**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
